


You Sent My Heart Thumping up the Rollin’ Rollin’ Hills

by Estrella_Sebaek



Series: EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: City Lights, EXO - 1 Song 1 Story, EXO-SC, Genius Idol, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by EXO’s song, M/M, Model Sebaek, Sebaek Couple Dance, Sebaek Photoshoot Yessss!!!, Sehun is so whipped for Baekhyun, There is a hell longggg conversation in the first part, UN Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Sebaek/pseuds/Estrella_Sebaek
Summary: “When was the last time your heart palpitate real fast?”“... when you called me Sehunie.”Where EXO-SC was supposed to have a photoshoot for a fashion magazine but Chanyeol fell and hurt his nose the night before. The agency arranged Sehun to film with the popular Genius Idol, Baekhyun, who happened to be his secret crush.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. UN Village 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my ult bias Baekhyunie!
> 
> Since we are not likely to have a Sebaek photoshoot in real life, I decided to write something about it. Nothing serious, nothing dramatic, just a light read for Kyoong’s month. Do be aware that there is a hell longggg conversation in this part - the two idols are getting to know one another that’s why. 
> 
> “I’m not the type to get killed if people come to crush me.” I intentionally included my recent favourite quote from Baekhyun in the conversation because his attitude is something I always admire. 
> 
> Happy reading while looking forward to Baekhyun’s comeback on 25/5!
> 
> BGM & Lyrics: UN Village - Baekhyun  
> Eng Lyrics @ pop!gasa

✧  
_완벽한 모습을 너에게 보이진 않을 거야  
I can’t show you perfection  
지금 이 순간만큼은 모든 걸  
But right in this moment  
흘러가는 대로 부는 곳으로 바람이  
The wind lets us go with the flow_

__

__

_사랑을 속삭일 때 난 원해  
When I whisper love into your ears  
무심하던 네 눈빛이 날 사랑한다  
I want your once indifferent eyes  
말을 하는 순간을  
To tell me you love me too_

✧  
“Park Chanyeol!!! What the hell have you done?” Kyungsoo roared with his husky voice, slamming the door of Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s apartment. He rushed inside and glared at Chanyeol, eyebrows frowned. The giant was sitting on the couch, looking at his furious manager with his _I-am-your-innocent-best-boy-please-don’t-beat-me_ expression. 

“Kyungsoo-ah, that’s just an accident...” Knowing very well his manager was really mad, Chanyeol decided to say as little as possible. The more he said, the higher possibility that he would be scolded, if not murdered, by Kyungsoo. 

“Accident? You literally went out for a jog at _fucking_ 4:30am, fell over in the middle of nowhere and hurt your _fucking_ nose - you call this _just an accident_?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. This brat never failed to annoy him since he debuted with Sehun as EXO-SC, the popular duo of Galaxy Entertainment.

“I couldn’t sleep last night so I went out for a jog. I thought it would be good to work out a bit since we will have a photoshoot tomorrow...” 

“ _Oh-ho_ , so you do remember you have a photoshoot tomorrow.” 

“Then what should we do with the photoshoot? Do they perhaps have accessories like traditional Venetian face mask? I think I can handle the Phantom concept pretty well, ha.” Chanyeol tried to lighten the atmosphere and as expected, his attempt was in vain. 

“Park Chanyeol, seriously? Why don’t you bring your helmet and wear it during the photoshoot then? You handle the motor biker concept pretty well too.” Kyungsoo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes again. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to survive working with these two trouble makers for five whole years. “You really can’t let me live one single day peacefully.” Before Chanyeol got a chance to respond, Kyungsoo walked away and started making phone calls. 

“Hyung, how’s your nose?” Sehun’s voice was heard. He just returned after his regular morning work-out session at the gym. 

“My nose is fine... but Kyungja is really mad right now. I better keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day, or else I may end up having broken limbs in addition to this broken nose.” Chanyeol sighed and stared at the angry Kyungsoo who was still talking on the phone. 

“Don’t worry Hyung. Kyungsoo will find a way, maybe we can delay the photoshoot or they will be able to find me another partner.” Sehun tried to comfort Chanyeol, knowing that he must be blaming himself for causing unnecessary trouble. 

The conversation died down and the room was filled with an unusual silence and occasional sigh from Chanyeol. Sehun and Chanyeol had been living together since they debuted. With both of them being playful and energetic, their apartment was in a chaotic state most of the time. It was so rare for them to sit still like this, with Sehun scrolling through his mobile and Chanyeol gulping iced water down his throat once every 3 minutes. An hour of silence had gone quick, Kyungsoo walked towards the duo, apparently finished all necessary phone calls. 

“What did they say?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly, worrying that they were not able to come up with a solution.

“You should be thankful that this brand’s chief designer likes you. The team has arranged another photoshoot tomorrow in parallel with yours. A singer is supposed to partner with a model competition champion. They contacted the manager of the singer and they agreed to swap the photoshoot pairing. Sehun will film tomorrow with him and you will have yours later. That model is quite new so her schedule is more flexible.”

“But, are they fine with swapping like this? Do the clothes and concept and everything else match?” Sehun frowned while asking. He was grateful there was a contingency plan, but was also concerned about the outcome of the photoshoot.

“I spoke with the production team. There shouldn’t be any big issues given all clothings are from the same collection designed by the chief designer. The designer himself agrees to this as well. He thinks having the two of you filming with different partners may catch public’s attention.”

“Well, it’s fine as long as they agree. Kyungsoo-ah, who will be my partner tomorrow then?” Sehun blinked his eyes and asked curiously.

“ _Byun Baekhyun._ ” Once Kyungsoo announced the name, Sehun’s eyes widened, his mouth opened and his mobile dropped onto the floor. 

“WHAT? Baekhyun? Are you kidding me..? _THE Genius Idol Byun Baekhyun_?” Sehun freaked out after hearing the name that he had never expected. 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, again. None of the two would let him live a single moment in peace, not to say a day.

“Sehun, you are blushing.” Chanyeol was amused by his friend’s reaction. 

“I just went to the gym.” Sehun glared at his bestie, knowing that Chanyeol was teasing him.

“Come on, you returned home like one and a half hour ago. You. Are. Blushing.” Chanyeol knew very well why Sehun reacted like this. 

Because _THE Genius Idol Byun Baekhyun_ was Sehun’s secret crush.

“No, I’m not.” Sehun still denied.

“You should start getting yourself ready for tomorrow. Impress him with your perfect visual and body.” Feeling much relieved, Chanyeol got up from the couch, ready to start his afternoon music composition session. “Don’t forget to thank my broken nose if you really get him. It was gloriously sacrificed in exchange of your future happiness.” 

“If you don’t shut up right now, I will break your nose again after it recovers.” Sehun turned to Kyungsoo and started discussing the arrangement for the next day.

 _Oh my fucking God. Byun Baekhyun. How am I gonna survive tomorrow?_ Sehun pinched himself over and over to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He was really going to have a duo photoshoot with his crush. They would be spending the entire day together, posing next to each other, making eye contacts and even, _more_. His heart was already beating fast. He didn’t dare to think what would happen the next day.

✧  
It was still early in the morning when Sehun arrived at the filming studio with Kyungsoo. He could barely sleep the night before, being both excited and anxious at the same time. On top of that, it was definitely not a smart idea to stream Baekhyun’s _UN Village_ fancam before going to sleep.

_한남동 UN Village hill  
In Hannam-dong UN Village hill  
언덕에서 달을 보며  
Looking at the moon on the hill_

_Yah, an idol streaming fancam of another idol, and almost ended up with a boner._ Sehun secretly laughed at himself. He had been paying attention to Baekhyun even since he debuted. In his eyes, Baekhyun was perfect - he was extremely good looking with attractive features, his easy-going attitude and caring personality earned him a lot of praise within the industry, he got the brightest smile which made you automatically smile along with him, he was talented in singing, dancing even modelling, he showcased his charisma whenever he was on stage and never failed to impress the audience. Sehun could continue the list forever if time allowed. Byun Baekhyun was like a textbook reference for trainees nowadays - _he did not follow the standard, he was the standard._

After greeting the photographer and the production team, Sehun started preparing for the photoshoot. Baekhyun was still nowhere to be seen but even without his presence, Sehun felt tenser than usual, heart beating fast and palm sweating. While he was almost done with his hair styling and make-up, somebody knocked and entered the dressing room. 

“Good morning, how’s everyone doing?” An energetic voice was heard near the entrance. It was Baekhyun. 

_He is here. Oh he is walking towards me. I still haven’t got my hair done. I can’t escape. I’m not ready for this conversation yet. I’m gonna die. Nooooooooo._ Sehun was so nervous and he kept babbling to himself.

“Hello _Sehunie_ , wow you look good.” Baekhyun greeted and sat next to Sehun. He took a sip of his Iced Americano and met Sehun’s eyes at the mirror. Sehun almost choked when he heard Baekhyun’s greeting. _Did he just... call me Sehunie?_

“Oh... Hi, Baekhyun, and.. thanks.” _Shit._ Sehun cursed in his mind. That was so lame. He already screwed it up before even started trying.

“Ha, you know, I was really excited when Minseok got the call from Kyungsoo. I look forward to working with you. We didn’t get a chance to talk last time.” Baekhyun’s cheerful smile resembled sunshine - the gentle sun during springtime that was just warm enough to melt your heart. It instantly brightened up the rather quiet environment, Baekhyun had certain magic that made everybody around him comfortable. Before Sehun got hold of himself to respond, the staff called his name and he had to get ready for his individual shoot.

“So, I guess I’ll see you later?” Baekhyun said. “Yah, see you later.” Sehun nodded his head and mumbled. He rushed out of the dressing room as soon as his hair was done before Baekhyun could see his blushing face.

“Are you alright? You are blushing.” Kyungsoo questioned teasingly.

“No, I’m not. I mean, yes I’m fine, but no I’m not blushing.” Sehun couldn’t think logically at all. The only thing in his mind at this moment was - _Baekhyun called me Sehunie. He said I look good. He called me Sehunie. He said I look good._

“Then get ready for the individual shoot, and try not to have your heart beat exceeding 160 bpm so soon.” Kyungsoo always had the ability to tease someone while keeping his poker face. “You still have a long day to go, you haven’t even started shooting with your _marshmallow_. Pull yourself together Oh Sehun.”

 _Shit, I swear I’m gonna kill Park Chanyeol as soon as I get home._ Sehun made a mental note that he was going to give Chanyeol a hard lesson tonight. 

A couple of months ago, Sehun was watching one of Baekhyun’s PUBG broadcast. Baekhyun was wearing a light grey oversized hoodie and his signature pink cat ears headphone. With unstyled blonde hair and minimal make-up, Baekhyun looked so soft and cute. He was humming some light melody in between games, making Sehun giggle and a few words happened to escape from his mouth unintentionally - _what a sweet marshmallow!_ It seemed that he momentarily forgot his bestie was sitting right next to him, playing with his I-pad. Chanyeol made sure to tease Sehun about this _sweet marshmallow incident_ whenever he had the chance since then. 

✧  
Sehun was listening attentively to the director’s explanation of his individual shooting concept - _shadow_. All concepts of the day were related to the main theme of _duality_. Sehun was dressed in a white shirt with monograms and a pair of dark grey pants. His hair was styled up to showcase his sharp features. Sehun stood in front of the plain black backdrop and posed. With the advanced skills of the lighting engineer, the contrast between Sehun and his shadow under the spotlight was well captured by the photographer. The process ran smooth, dozens of aesthetic photos were taken within minutes.

“Cool, well-done! That’s exactly what I want. _Simplicity is beauty._ ” The director petted Sehun’s shoulder, he was satisfied with the outcome. Sehun turned around after thanking the director and realised that a fully geared up Baekhyun was looking at him, the same warm smile on his face.

“You’ve done a really good job. You look so professional.” Baekhyun approached Sehun and praised him. Not being able to process anything else, Sehun just focused on how flawless Baekhyun looked. Baekhyun was wearing a slim-cut white suit that fitted his body perfectly, with a silver grey dress shirt inside. His didn’t have heavy make-up on, but the bronze glitters around his eyes made him extraordinarily beautiful. His glossy pink lips added vividness to his face. Baekhyun was glowing, he looked so gorgeous - just like a prince from a fairy tale. Sehun could spent the entire day looking at his crush.

“Anything wrong with my make-up? You are... staring.” Baekhyun blinked his eyes and asked confusedly which Sehun found very cute.

“No, you just look... _stunning._ ” Sehun was caught off guard by Baekhyun’s appearance, he couldn’t help himself but complimented Baekhyun from the bottom of his heart.

“Hahaa thanks _Sehunie_. It’s my turn now so see you in a bit.” Baekhyun winked at Sehun playfully. 

_He called me Sehunie again. He praised me. He said I did a good job. He is so gorgeous. How could there be such a perfect person on earth. My heart is beating so fast it seems like it’s approaching 160 bpm. Helpppp I’m having a mental breakdown I can’t handle this._

It took Sehun three whole minutes to calm himself down. 

Sehun decided to watch Baekhyun from afar. He sighed frustratedly, he really needed to get used to being around Baekhyun. It was absolutely impossible for him to finish a photoshoot together with Baekhyun if he continued to panic like this. _Pull yourself together, Oh Sehun!_

Contrasting to the previous setting, Baekhyun’s photoshoot was set in a bright environment. Baekhyun was sitting on a wooden chair, surrounded by dozens of full-length mirrors placed at different angles. _Reflection, Baekhyun and his images._ Baekhyun’s dreamy outlook fitted perfectly into the surrounding. He was staring hazily at his own image in the mirror, as if he was having a spiritual conversation with himself solely via eye contact. 

“Awesome, let’s have a few close-ups now. It’s okay to smile a bit.” Baekhyun nodded and turned around to face the camera. The calm and expressionless face was gone in a second and a gentle smile appeared. He switched from a charming but cool prince to a soft looking boy in the blink of an eye. _He is good at everything. He really isn’t called the Genius Idol for no reason._ Sehun was so captivated by Baekhyun’s beauty that without realising what he was doing, he took out his mobile and snapped a few pictures of Baekhyun’s smiling face. The individual shooting was completed sooner than expected. Baekhyun was about to go back to the dressing room.

“Sehunie, maybe we should start preparing for our duo shoot now?” Initiating the conversation in a delighted tone, Baekhyun was obviously in a relaxed mood after finishing the individual shoot and receiving director’s compliment.

“Yah, sure.” Sehun’s heart still skipped a beat although Baekhyun had already called him Sehunie several times within these few hours.

“Let’s go back to the dressing room then. Oh by the way, you don’t have to take pictures of me secretly, I don’t mind, and I won’t bite.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and made a cute expression before he walked away, leaving Sehun standing there still, embarrassed and speechless.

✧  
“So, the concept is the _four dimensions of Geminis._ ” Baekhyun and Sehun sat on the couch and started discussing the details of the duo shoot, which was going to take place in an hour’s time. “Like a pair of twins, we have to be in sync and harmonised with each other. On the other hand, the director stresses on duality so we somehow need to keep our individuality... Wow this sounds quite challenging.” Baekhyun said with a pout. Sehun couldn’t stop focusing on Baekhyun’s pink lips while he was talking. _Why is he so adorable? He’s even cuter when he pouts. It must feel good kissing those lips..._

“Sehunie..? You are... staring again.” Baekhyun pretended to be annoyed by Sehun’s inattentiveness. 

“I just feel like I’m dreaming, your voice is so melodic and soothing. I could listen to you talking all day long.” _What the hell did I just say?_ Sehun wished he could mute his stupid mouth before embarrassing himself further. 

“Oh sorry, I mean... yes I’m following. The director said we need to express four states of mind - _melancholy, indignation, bliss and sensuality._ ” Sehun attempted to reorganise his thoughts and get himself back to professional working mode.

“These sound rather abstract... Wait, I have an idea. Why don’t we brainstorm some common scenarios we both experienced before, that might help us get into the moods? It may help fulfilling the director’s request on harmonisation while maintaining our individuality.” Baekhyun said while scooting closer to Sehun, their thighs and knees occasionally touching. Sehun could smell the fresh fragrance that Baekhyun used, the closeness made Sehun fluster. He remained silent as he was having another hard time controlling his thumping heart. He wanted to wrap his hands around Baekhyun’s tiny frame, he wanted to caress his cheeks, he wanted to taste his soft lips. He wanted more than a plain conversation, he wanted to _touch_ Baekhyun.

“Sehunie, do you... not like working with me? You are kind of distant... and distracted.” Baekhyun looked at Sehun with his droopy eyes and a slightly hurt expression.

“Oh no, not at all. I’d love to work with you, I’m just... sort of slow to warm up to people, especially when you are so perfect and excel in everything. I’m a bit worried that I won’t perform up to your standard.” Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and explained without hesitation. He hated to see Baekhyun being hurt by the mess caused by his own feelings towards the cute boy. Baekhyun felt the warmth of Sehun’s large hand on his smaller one, but it didn’t make him uncomfortable at all. He just smiled and continued the conversation, not objecting to Sehun continue holding his hand. 

“Ahhh really...? You are such a killer on stage it’s hard to believe you are a _shy babe_ off stage! I’m relieved to hear this coz I really, really, look forward to our collaboration. Last time when we met during the award ceremony we didn’t have a chance to get to know each other, I thought it would be a good opportunity today. Luckily it’s just me overthinking about things...” Sehun was sure his face blushed again when Baekhyun called him a _shy babe_ and even admitted that he looked forward to the collaboration. Baekhyun was such a heart-warming person and Sehun enjoyed talking to him. He was thrilled that Baekhyun also remembered their last encounter. They only briefly greeted each other during the ceremony but that was enough to make Sehun excited for three whole days. 

Realising his hand was still on Baekhyun’s, Sehun awkwardly removed it with a fake cough. The moment the contact was broken, he already started missing the smoothness of Baekhyun’s soft skin. 

“So, _shy babe_ , shall we begin our brainstorming session? Don’t think too much, just share whatever comes into your mind, okay? Let’s start with _melancholy_. Any thought?” 

“Ummm, there was a difficult period when Chanyeol and I started working on our latest album. We’ve both been passionate about certain types of music, especially hip-hop. We always want to produce songs with positive vibes that can hype people up, we want to be our fans’ motivation and energy booster. We were in constant discussions, disputes to be exact, with our company during the preparation stage... I understand they have constraints, like they are concern about the feedback from general public on less common genres. However, it really bothers me when we are being restricted and it just makes me feel like... they don’t trust us enough to let us make our own move. I was quite depressed and frustrated at that time.” Sehun sank into deep thought, describing the hard time they had when preparing their album. 

“Ohh you know, this is the longest sentence you’ve said today Sehunie, I can feel the passion on music from your words.” Satisfied that Sehun was finally opening up little bit with him, Baekhyun chuckled and placed one of his hand on Sehun’s thigh, stroking back and forth a few times. What Baekhyun didn’t know is, this comforting gesture surprised Sehun and the just-relaxed body became stiff again. Taking no notice of Sehun’s inner struggle, Baekhyun’s hand continued moving at a tardy pace along Sehun’s thigh up to the sensitive part of Sehun’s body, making the taller’s heart thumping even faster. Sehun’s body was burning inside. _His hands are so pretty... if he touches me with his hands... I won’t survive even a single minute._

“I completely feel you, it’s the same with me. My company always wants me to release ballad albums that fit the general market’s taste, regardless how much I protest against this dull idea, my effort is always in vain. I spent three whole years working hard days and nights, taking vocal lessons, enhancing my music knowledge before I finally succeeded in convincing them to let me produce an R&B album. I’m not easily discouraged, like, _I’m not the type to get killed if people come to crush me,_ but I have to admit it was a challenging time for me. There were times when I sank into the melancholic turbulence of self-doubt and was on the edge of collapsing. I’m content with what I’ve achieved up till now, but those struggles still remain vivid in my mind.” Baekhyun let out a barely audible sigh. He finally stopped caressing Sehun’s thigh and Sehun was truly thankful for that. He would be ashamed for the rest of his life if he got a boner in front of his crush.

“Ummm... I just wanna say... your music is really great. You are one of the best soloist in the industry.” Sehun’s eyes met with Baekhyun’s when he commented. He could see slight shade of weariness in Baekhyun’s eyes. _So even the Genius Idol had tough time like this._ Sehun thought. _He must have gone through a lot in order to achieve what he has now, and he did all these on his own._ For the second time of the day, Sehun did something before realising what he was doing. Sehun wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s shoulder on a whim and instantly regretted this impulsive act. Baekhyun didn’t expect this but did nothing to stop the taller. 

“Baekhyun-ah, you have advanced techniques and you are versatile, you digest all concepts and genres perfectly. You truly deserve all the popularity and recognition. You are amazing and I... look up to you a lot.” Sehun whispered softly next to Baekhyun, his lips almost touching Baekhyun’s ear. It used up Sehun’s courage to get his thought out of his chest, attempting to _do something_ to his crush. 

“Really? I’m also intrigued by your music, they are catchy and fun, they cheered me up when I was exhausted and down.” Sehun’s confession turned Baekhyun’s eyes into crescents. They started to become more at ease with each other, Baekhyun gradually lowered his head and leaned on Sehun’s shoulder. This sudden proximity turned Sehun into stone, unable to move an inch. “In case you don’t know, I’m quite clingy, especially with the ones that I want to get close to. Ummm and your shoulder is so broad, make me wanna lean on it - I hope you won’t feel uncomfortable about this.” _Is he implying he wants to get close with me?_ Sehun could smell Baekhyun’s fresh scent now and the proximity sent his heart racing.

“No... Actually I’m... also quite clingy when I’m around my friends.” It was becoming more and more challenging for Sehun to keep his voice stable when his heart was beating like that. He was holding his breath until he no longer felt the weight on his shoulder.

“Ahh, it is really comfortable... but I can’t mess up my hair and make-up... what a pity. So, it looks like we are quite similar in some ways and we can find out more about each other later on, but shall we move on to the next one for the time being?” Baekhyun resumed his sitting position with Sehun’s hand still wrapping around his shoulder. It seemed like they both enjoyed this subtle physical contact. 

“Right... the next one, _indignation_?” Sehun was curious to know Baekhyun’s answer. He was such a soft person, it was hard to imagine him being furious.

“Well, I guess it is quite easy for us to reach a consensus on this one. _Sasaengs._ I’m not an ill-tempered person, but they really infuriate me, especially when they are intruding my privacy and disturbing lives of my family and friends.” 

“I absolutely agree. I remember you called off some sasaeng fans directly before? You’re bold and I’m impressed.” Sehun seconded Baekhyun’s opinion and he was amazed that both of them shared quite a lot in common. 

“They’re just, off my limit I would say... So we are aligned on this one and we have two more to go. Thank God these are positive emotions. It’s your turn now, _bliss_?”

“When we are enjoying ourselves on stage, seeing thousands of fans singing along with us while waving their lightsticks. It’s really satisfying.” A gentle smile was seen on Sehun’s face, he was always thankful for his fans’ support.

“Right of course, they are the reason that we are working hard. I have another one, but that’s more personal, and you needa promise you won’t laugh at me.” Sehun nodded his head.

“I buy myself fresh strawberries after tough schedules and feel really blissful eating them while resting at home. I know it sounds childish, but don’t laugh.” Baekhyun chuckled as he continued speaking. 

“That’s cute. _Your sohwakhaeng (소확행)._ ” Sehun found Baekhyun more adorable the more they talked. He couldn’t help himself from pulling Baekhyun closer and gently petted Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun was a bit startled by this sudden intimate move but again, he remained silent about it. 

“That’s right... _My little happiness._ Oh speaking about that, just wait a minute. Minseok Hyung!!!” Baekhyun stood up and called his manager.

“Don’t forget you promised to buy me bubble tea after this schedule.” Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s elbow and did a cute _aegyo._

“But you are going to whine about gaining weight if I buy you one.” Minseok sighed. 

“I don’t care. I have been on diet for almost a month and I need to treat myself with a bubble tea after today’s schedule, _Hyung pleaseeeee._ ” Baekhyun knew Minseok was gonna surrender if he pouted, so he did it.

“Alright alright, just make sure you don’t whine 24/7 afterwards.”

“Buy one for Sehunie too. I read your interview, you love bubble tea as well, right?” Baekhyun returned to his seat next to Sehun and asked.

“Oh yes, I love it a lot. Wait, you’ve read my interview?” Sehun’s eyes widened, so his crush may actually knew more about him than he thought?

“Yah, the one you had with Elle a couple of months ago? On one page there was a shirtless hot guy showing off his perfect abs, on the next page the same guy mentioned he loves drinking bubble tea. That’s really amusing.” Baekhyun laughed out loud. _It’s confirmed that Baekhyun’s laughter is contagious - Sehun thought while laughing along._

_Ummmm wait. He has seen me shirtless. Not in real life but still. He even said... I have perfect abs?_ Sehun’s mind started processing Baekhyun’s words. _He has been praising me all the way. He has stroked my thigh till I almost got a boner. Is he just being nice and affectionate? Or is there a possibility, that he is also somehow... interested in me?_

“Gosh we are off topic again. Hahaa I do enjoy chatting with you, but we still have the last part to finish.” When they were about to resume the discussion, a staff reminded them that the second part of shooting was going to start soon and they should get changed. Baekhyun looked at his mobile and realised they spent almost an hour talking. “Ah so we are running out of time now. Let’s just go with the flow then. I think it’s going to be fine.” Baekhyun gave Sehun a reassuring smile.

“Yes, you’re right. Perhaps you go and get ready first, I needa talk to Kyungsoo for something. See you in a bit.” Sehun had a sudden idea in mind, and he needed Kyungsoo’s help.


	2. UN Village 02.

✧  
_이미 알고 있었다고 해도  
Even if you say you already knew  
처음 느끼는 기분으로  
With the feeling of that first time  
널 리드할게 lean on me  
I’ll lead you, lean on me_

✧  
Sehun and Baekhyun were wearing matching outfits - leather jacket with white T-shirt and black ripped jeans, Sehun also had a cap on. The director instructed them to sit back-to-back for the first half of the photoshoot. Without facing Baekhyun directly, Sehun felt relieved and the shooting ran smooth. The method suggested by Baekhyun and their sharing in the dressing room helped them get into the mood pretty fast. 

Memories of those tough moments flashed through the duo’s mind. Baekhyun’s eyes became watery within seconds while Sehun’s expression turned dispirited and resigned. The studio was in absolute silence as the duo caught everyone’s attention, the only audible sound being the shutter sound of the camera.

Shortly after, the unpleasant encounters with sasaeng fans came into their mind. The more they thought about their long lost freedom and privacy, the more enraged they became. Both of them glared at the camera, as if there were flames inside their eyes. 

“Great. Sehun, your gaze is so fierce, like you are gonna commit a crime.” The director joked. “Now let’s move on, just now the atmosphere was rather cold and distant, for the rest of the shoot I want two of you to be closer. I’ll leave it to you to decide the level of skinship you are comfortable with, but I would expect some intimacy among the two of you.”

The duo changed to a standing position, facing each other. Baekhyun was looking softly into Sehun’s eyes, a beaming smile on his face. His crush was looking beyond perfect right now. The corners of Sehun’s mouth slight curved up, showing a reserved smile. He was having a hard time again, his palm was covered with cold sweat. It was still different on stage and off stage. The mental preparation and all subtle contacts he did inside the dressing room seemed useless. 

_Sehun looked rather reluctant, but why?_ Being a sensitive person with a quick mind, as soon as Baekhyun felt something wrong, he took the initiative to wrap his hands around Sehun’s waist, hoping to create a more intimate atmosphere. 

“Stop. Sehun, you look way too stiff compared to Baekhyun. He is very natural but your smile looks forced, and your gaze is too dull. I can’t feel the bliss component at all... If you can’t get this right, the next part will be even harder.”

“I’m so sorry... I can try again. I will do better.” Sehun said apologetically.

“Can we take a short break? I’d like to align with Sehun privately, I will make sure it’s going to be fine.” Baekhyun suggested earnestly, he needed to talk to Sehun again in order to help him.

“Well, the previous shoots were smooth so we have time left. Let’s have a 20-minute break.” 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun then grabbed Sehun’s hand and dragged him towards the dressing room.

✧  
Baekhyun sat on the couch and signalled Sehun to sit next to him. 

“Sehunie, is something wrong or are you not feeling well? You have been doing great so far but you seemed tense just now...” Baekhyun asked with a concerned expression.

“Not really. I was... nervous.” Sehun let out a sigh.

“Nervous? But you are very experienced in modelling. You have had tonnes of photoshoot before, individually or with Chanyeol...” 

“Yah, but... it’s different this time.” Sehun was looking at his fingers, running short of words, unsure how to explain this to his crush.

“Can you tell me why?” Baekhyun really wanted to help, but he couldn’t do so without understanding the root cause.

“I’m nervous whenever I look directly into your sparkling eyes.” Sehun murmured his reply hesitantly. To his surprise, Baekhyun extended his hand to turn the taller’s face in order to make direct eye contact with him.

“You feel nervous when I look at you like this?” _Yes. You are too beautiful for me to handle._ Sehun whispered in his mind, and he nodded without saying anything.

“ _Shy babe_ , you need to relax. If we can’t get this done, how are we gonna finish the last part? We are supposed to look _hot and sexy._ ” Baekhyun caressed Sehun’s face gently. “Come on, let’s warm you up a bit.”

Baekhyun turned on some groovy music, pulled Sehun up and started moving his body along with the beat.

“I know you are a gifted dancer. _Now show me how amazing you are, make me wow._ ” Baekhyun smirked and winked at Sehun playfully. Dancing had always been an effective way to release Sehun’s stress. He could stay at his practice room, dancing all day long just to leave the entire world behind.

The rhythm was on point and it made Sehun’s body react out of reflex. He started to dance along with Baekhyun, expression loosened a bit. Happy to see the uplift in Sehun’s morale, Baekhyun moved closer to him and wrapped his hands around Sehun’s waist again, just like what he did during the shooting.

“Don’t stop.” Baekhyun kept his body close to Sehun, grooving along with the music. 

“Now tell me, apart from your fans, what else make you feel blissful, that is, genuinely happy and overwhelmed. Like, when was the last time your heart palpitate real fast?” Baekhyun rephrased his question again, hoping to guide Sehun back onto the right track.

“... when you called me _Sehunie_. It made me happy and at the same time... it sent my heart racing.” Sehun admitted, slightly embarrassed. _And now, when you are wrapping your hands around me like this._ There was a few seconds of silence in the room.

“ _Sehunie_ , you are so cute. You can leave this to me, I know what to do later. Now next question, give me the name of a sexy song, a really sensual one.”

“Your _UN Village._ ” Sehun replied without a second thought.

“Oh? I didn’t expect this answer... haha why?” Baekhyun giggled, hands still wrapping around Sehun’s waist tightly.

“Your voice is sexy, the choreography is sexy, the melody, even the ad-libs are sexy. I feel strongly attracted to the song when I danced along with it.” Being this close with Baekhyun, Sehun could clearly see the little moles on his face. 

“Oh God, you know the choreography of my song? I could never imagine my favourite dancer saying such thing.” An exaggerated expression appeared on Baekhyun’s face, which was amusing and made Sehun laugh. 

“Did you just say I am your favourite dancer?” Sehun couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“You’re right. Now, since you know the choreography, may I have the honour to dance with my favourite dancer before we return to work?” Baekhyun smiled brightly and took his mobile out to play the music.

“Come on _Sehunie._ ” Baekhyun started dancing when the chorus kicked in. Sehun picked up the rhythm quickly and started moving his body. The duo were looking at each other at the mirror, their moves were surprisingly in sync. 

_Rolling rolling rolling hills  
구불구불한 언덕을 따라  
Up the rolling hills_

Baekhyun started rolling his hips, like what he had done a thousand times before. Sehun scooted close behind him and did the dance moves of his backup dancer. 

_Rolling rolling rolling hills  
오르다 보면 고장난 가로등 불  
There’s a broken lamp post_

Baekhyun turned his face and stared at Sehun’s eyes. Their bodies were literally clinging together when they did the body roll again, Sehun’s firm chest pressing against Baekhyun’s back. They were dangerously close to one another, Baekhyun could feel Sehun’s hot breath. He bit his lips, the tension between them was no longer subtle. They both felt hot blood flowing around their bodies and the temperature of the room suddenly spiked up.

_하나가 보이면 그 아래에서 light를 꺼  
If you see it, turn your light  
이곳은 충분히 너 하나로도 환하니까  
Coz this place is bright enough with you alone_

The intimacy sent Sehun’s heart in frenzy. _It’s either now or never. Go for it._ Sehun placed his hands around each side of his crush’s slim waist, holding him tightly. They were no longer following the choreography but just dancing freely along the rhythm of the song and their thumping hearts.

_한남동 UN Village hill  
In Hannam-dong UN Village hill  
언덕에서 달을 보며  
Looking at the moon on the hill_

They were now facing each other. Still had his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, Sehun pulled Baekhyun closer, body grinding against each other. Sehun’s lips were almost touching Baekhyun’s forehead. _So close, yet not touching._ He could see Baekhyun slightly blushed. 

_You & Me, UN Village hill  
나란히 우린 달을 보며  
Looking at the moon, side by side_

“You are so beautiful.” Sehun said while looking at Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes.

“So my music really made you brave... and wild huh.” 

“I can’t help myself. You made me lose my mind.” Sehun whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. They were no longer dancing, Sehun gently stroked Baekhyun’s back, still hugging him tightly.

_You & me relax and chillin’_

Baekhyun raised his head and placed a quick peck on Sehun’s cheek. The music stopped and the usual silence returned. The last few minutes was like a dream to Sehun. His mind was still at _Cloud 9_ when Baekhyun reminded him that their break almost finished.

“Thank you for the dance, Sehunie. I think you are ready now. Let’s finish our job first, we can talk about _the rest_ later.”

_He said I am his favourite dancer.  
We danced together. He let me hold his waist.  
We flirted. He kissed me on the cheek. _

_He said we can talk about the rest later...  
Fuck. He was hitting on me the entire time.  
My crush likes me. My crush likes me back.  
I’m gonna die of happiness soon, if not now._

_But I still need to get my job done before we can talk._

✧  
Sehun returned to the studio calmer than before. He made up his mind, he needed to finish the rest of the job professionally, after that he would be able to talk to Baekhyun. He wanted to get to know him, he wanted to touch him, he even wanted to kiss him but for the time being, he needed to set these thoughts aside and focus.

Baekhyun mouthed the words “trust me” and gave Sehun another reassuring smile. They resumed the shooting, this time Sehun was sitting on the couch with Baekhyun standing behind the couch, slightly leaning forward and had his face next to Sehun’s. Baekhyun extended both of his hands to cover Sehun’s eyes from behind. “ _Sehunie, I like you a lot~ Do you like me too?~_ ” He whispered into Sehun’s ear with his honey voice in a cute way, almost like an _aegyo_. The sweet confession delighted Sehun and made him grinning from ear to ear. At the same time, Baekhyun tilted his head, sides of their foreheads now touching each other. The director acknowledged them with a thumbs up, showing his satisfaction. The staffs were all amazed by the sudden change in atmosphere between the two. The awkwardness was gone and they now looked like high-school couple surrounded by fancy pink bubbles. 

Sitting alongside each other on the couch, Baekhyun leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun pretended to peck on Baekhyun’s forehead while murmuring a “ _Yes, more than a lot_ ” with an almost inaudible voice, making Baekhyun’s face rosy. 

“I don’t know what have you done during the break, but all is good now. You two should really try casting for a drama series, you have great chemistry.” The director signalled the team to move on to the very last part. He asked Sehun to remove the T-shirt he was wearing underneath the leather jacket. Baekhyun’s face suddenly turned red after Sehun took off his T-shirt, showing his well-tuned abs. It was his turn to become shy and unable to look at Sehun directly. Sehun realised Baekhyun’s timid expression and chuckled. _Baekhyun is really cute in every angle, in every way._ Avoiding Sehun’s gaze, Baekhyun asked if they could have some background music on to facilitate the shooting. 

The intro of _UN Village_ was heard, the duo stood in front of the backdrop ready for the last shoot. “Just follow what we did in the rehearsal, right? Ummm, probably not _everything_ though.” Sehun whispered in a low voice, sending Baekhyun shivers. Baekhyun nodded, still blushing. They started grooving along with the music, pausing regularly for the photographer to capture some images. Feeling inappropriate to go too far right from the start, Sehun stood slightly behind Baekhyun and had his arms wrapping around the smaller’s shoulders, bringing him close, but not _that_ close. Both were looking at the camera with their well-trained seductive expression of an idol, as if they were performing on stage with hundreds of fans chanting their name in a stadium. They kept their bodies close to each other while moving and changing poses. Approaching the end of the shoot, Sehun wrapped one hand around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close. He gradually leaned towards Baekhyun until the gap between them became almost nonexistent. By the time their lips almost touched, Sehun took off his cap and used it to hide the lower part of their faces from the camera, leaving behind an unsolved mystery of what really happened between the two. 

Baekhyun’s face was completely red when the shooting finally ended. Everyone else in the studio was in awe.

“Thanks for the hard work everyone. I’m amazed by your efficiency and professionalism. I’m sure the products are gonna be amazing, let’s look forward to the magazine release next month.” The director broke the silence and clapped his hands. The team gradually followed, giving all members a round of applause. 

“Director, thanks for having us. I’ve learnt a lot today.” Sehun was grateful for this experience, although it was mostly because it gave him a chance to work with his crush.

“I guess there should be something more than learning a lot?” The director looked at the duo with a knowing smile. 

“Well... we have prepared some drinks and snacks for the team. I’ll go and get them together with Minseok and Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun rushed towards the two managers who just returned to the studio, wishing to escape from any further questions.

“He is lovely, no? You two look great together.” The director smirked and went back to his seat, satisfied after discovering the little secret between the two idols.

✧  
The two idols and their managers started distributing coffees and snacks to each team member. Sehun was observing Baekhyun all the way. Although it was just for a day, Baekhyun managed to remember the names of almost half of the team. He thanked the member sincerely one by one, making sure that he stopped for a brief chat with everybody. According to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun asked Minseok to check with him beforehand what would they arrange for the team to avoid buying duplicate items. The more Sehun got to know Baekhyun, the deeper he fell for his crush. Baekhyun was not just a perfect Genius Idol, he was also a perfect human being - smart, gentle, kind-hearted and thoughtful.

“Baek, I have something for you.” Sehun gave Baekhyun a box of fresh strawberries.

“Strawberries? They look so delicious! How did you get them?” Baekhyun was overwhelmed with joy, grinning like a child.

“I bribed Kyungsoo to get this for me while we were working. I owe him a buffet now.” Sehun pointed towards Kyungsoo. _I can treat him ten buffets if this makes you happy._

“Thanks Sehunie... I buy myself strawberries every time, this is the first time someone treats me.”

“I’m more than happy to be the one buying you strawberries after your tough schedules from now on.” _Oh gosh. Isn’t this equivalent to a confession? Is it too rushed?_ Yet, he had been a coward for most of the day, he couldn’t help himself from doing _more_ now. Making sure that nobody was paying attention to them, Sehun secretly took Baekhyun’s hand, holding it tight for a few seconds.

“Haha, now give me your mobile, I want the photos you took this morning.” Sehun passed his mobile to Baekhyun without hesitation. “Oh Sehunie! You’re using my _City Lights_ album jacket as your lockscreen?” 

_No, not now. I’ve only been doing good for 5 minutes and I embarrass myself again._ Sehun was mentally cursing himself again.

“You’re so cute. Here you go.” Baekhyun entered his phone number into Sehun’s mobile. “I have another schedule so I gotta go now. Remember to send me the pics and... let’s find a time to talk about... _the rest._ ”

“Sure, I will text you tonight. Rest more when you arrive home and... talk soon.” Sehun didn’t really want Baekhyun to leave so soon, but he knew they still have a lot of time to sort things out.

“You too, take care. Thanks again for your strawberries. Bye!” Baekhyun blew Sehun a kiss and left the studio with Minseok. 

Sehun inhaled and exhaled a few times, making sure he wasn’t dreaming, his crush’s number was really on his mobile. _Input contact name, M-a-r-s-h-m-a-l-l-o-w, SAVED._ It was for sure the best day in Sehun’s life, he needed to treat Kyungsoo and Chanyeol a nice dinner at a Michelin 3-Star restaurant later. 

✧  
As soon as Sehun and Kyungsoo arrived home, the bored giant baby Park Chanyeol rushed to the entrance and yelped. “How was it? Did you guys get along? Did something happen between you two? Have you got his number? Did you ask him out? Is he interested...” Sehun stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

“Calm down Chan, let me settle down and finish something important first, then I will tell you everything.”

\- Hey, Baek. Are you home yet? Here are the pics, you look cute. [9:43pm]  
[image sent][image sent][image sent]  
\- Helloooo Sehunie! Yes I arrived like half an hour ago. Thanks, the photos are really nice. Gonna use it as my profile pic. [9:46pm]  
\- That’s because you are really beautiful, especially when you are smiling. [9:46pm]  
\- Hey come on, don’t make me blush! [9:47pm]  
\- I wanna make you blush, and I also wanna see you blush ;) Hope we can meet soon. [9:48pm]  
\- Likewise. When will be your next day-off? [9:50pm]  
\- Ummm, next Thursday and Friday. [9:51pm]  
\- Shall we see each other on Friday then? [9:52pm]  
\- But we can’t go to public place, meeting at our companies also seem awkward... [9:53pm]  
\- We can go somewhere relaxin’ and chillin’ haha... [9:54pm]  
\- Wdym? [9:54pm]  
\- I have an apartment in Hannam-dong UN Village. [9:55pm]  
\- No, you can’t be serious. [9:55pm]  
\- Yes, I am. We can meet there, it’s private enough. I even have a small music studio there. [9:56pm]  
\- Well, sure, as long as you don’t mind. [9:57pm]  
\- You won’t bite, right? Just joking. I’ll send you the address later. Gonna take a shower and call it a day. [9:59pm]  
\- Alright, chat later then. Gd nite, Baek. [10:00pm]  
\- Gd nite, Sehunie :) [10:00pm]

Sehun didn’t realise he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat when he was chatting with Baekhyun. He finally got a solid feeling that he had taken a significant step forward. He was casually swiping through his instagram and saw a post from Baekhyun updated a few minutes ago. Baekhyun uploaded a selca of himself with the box of fresh strawberries.

_I had a great day, thank you. Shy babe isn’t so shy after all ;)_

This brief caption made Sehun’s heart pounding fast again. He couldn’t handle the excitement and joy on his own, so he rushed back to the living room and started telling Chanyeol and Kyungsoo the entire encounter with his crush. 

“You are done, Oh Sehun. You are completely whipped for him. You are so done.” Chanyeol teased but at the same time he was genuinely happy for his best friend.

“He is indeed the most perfect person I have met. I never felt this way before.” 

“I’m soooo happy for you, Sehun-ah. Just two things, don’t forget my glorious sacrifice and, please use protection.” Chanyeol pointed at his nose and said.

“What... it’s not like we are gonna have sex the second time we meet.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Better be prepared than not, both of you have feelings towards one another and he is literally inviting you to _his apartment_. Maybe he wants you too, you know, your fan-voted most desirable body.” Chanyeol smirked.

“Just shut up. It’s not gonna happen.” _It’s not gonna happen... so soon._

Sehun gave Baekhyun’s photo a like and went straight to his bedroom. He was sure that he could sleep till noon the following day and he was gonna have the most wonderful dream.

✧  
People often said _time tends to fly by a lot quicker when one is in love_. Texting from Good morning till Good night became their daily routine. They talked about their schedules, about their meals, about everything and also nothing. Sehun’s eyes turned into crescents whenever his phone vibrated with a message from his marshmallow. Baekhyun just sent him a pouty selca and a text. _Having my regular weekly meeting and I’m bored :(_

They became close real quick. Finding someone you could trust enough to share your personal thoughts in this complicated entertainment industry was never easy, but they managed to do so. A day of working together and a week of texting already made them feel like they had known each other for years. 

Sehun had been waiting the entire week for this moment. He closed his eyes, counted from one to ten, took a deep breath, and rang the door bell of Baekhyun’s apartment at Hannam-dong UN Village. Baekhyun welcomed him with his usual warm smile. Sehun looked around Baekhyun’s apartment, finding the design very simple yet modern. It suited Baekhyun’s personality a lot, a home that made people at ease. He didn’t know Baekhyun well enough, but Baekhyun already gave him a feeling of being at home. 

They started talking about their days, although they already shared almost everything via texts. Baekhyun suggested to have a glass and watch some movies. They decided to watch Noah Baumbach’s _Marriage Story_ together. Baekhyun had his full attention on the movie, occasionally taking sips of the red wine from his glass. Sehun’s mind was split between following the storyline and admiring Baekhyun’s flawless face. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the smaller. Baekhyun leaned on Sehun’s shoulder, eyes still focusing on the TV screen. 

Silent sobs were heard towards the end of the movie. Sehun looked down and realised that Baekhyun was weeping, he immediately tightened his hug and shedded the tears from Baekhyun’s face. 

“That hurts. Love ends up in hatred, leaving behind nothing but resentment and broken hearts...” Baekhyun murmured, still sobbing inside Sehun’s embrace. 

Sehun guessed watching sad movies may be the way for Baekhyun to relieve his stress and sadness. He raised Baekhyun’s head and gently kiss away the remaining tears on his face. “You know, it doesn’t always end up like that. It depends.” 

Now that the movie had ended, they had their attention only on one another. That dizzying sensation returned when Baekhyun stared at Sehun with his sparkling eyes. It seemed both of them were expecting something to happen, something more than what they had done, something they both wanted, something more, a breakthrough.

Sehun tilted his head and closed the gap between the two until he felt Baekhyun’s soft lips pressing against his. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let Sehun set the pace. Their lips were touching, separating, touching, separating. Sehun started gentle and slow, enjoying every moment of the kiss. He had his hand on Baekhyun’s nape, caressing softly before he started deepening the kiss. He let his tongue wander around Baekhyun’s mouth, chasing Baekhyun’s tongue until they met. The longer they kissed, the more passionate and urgent it became. Sehun lowered Baekhyun’s body so he had his back on the couch, he towered over the smaller and started pressing kisses all over Baekhyun’s face and neck. He made sure to kiss Baekhyun softly to avoid leaving any marks on Baekhyun’s body. They made out on the couch for a long while, both indulged in each other’s hot breath and warm body. It was already past dinner time when they calmed down and returned to reality.

“Baek, do you think... it’s a little bit too fast for us?” Sehun asked while trying to catch his breath.

“Not really, considering we are only gonna meet once or twice a month.” Baekhyun smiled, lying comfortably on Sehun’s lap.

“Good, I just want you to know... I’m not trying to rush things between us.” 

“I know, but your shyness is completely gone now. I kind of miss the shy babe who couldn’t even make proper eye contact with me a week ago.” 

“Hey, stop teasing me. Shall we get something to eat now?”

✧  
The lovebirds were sitting together with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Minseok at Sehun’s apartment, flipping over the pages of the newly released Magazine. Sehun and Baekhyun had their fingers intertwined, concentrating on the pictures and occasionally exchanging glances.

“You guys are blowing up the internet. _Daebak._ Half of the top 10 Naver search are related to you two. Many netizens are guessing if there is a thing between the two of you.” Chanyeol was busying scanning through the content.

“Don’t mind them. Talking about the photos, which one do you like the most?” Baekhyun asked the group. 

Kyungsoo pointed at Baekhyun’s individual picture surrounded by mirrors. “The setting is unique and the colour tone is well-balanced. Your make-up fits you so well and makes you look like a pure angel. That’s really nice.” 

“Oh, Kyungsoo, you _do_ know how to compliment people, huh?” Sehun teased.

“Only when it is necessary and when the person worths it.” Kyungsoo responded flatly. “What about you, Chan?” 

“I like this one when both of you are staring at the camera furiously. It looks intimidating, at the same time sort of amusing to me.”

“Haha, I think this one looks good too. Two innocent boyfriends, high-school crush concept, I like it.” Minseok pointed at the photo where both of them were grinning and Sehun had his eyes covered by Baekhyun’s hands.

“So no one like us being hot and sexy? I love this one so much. Look at Sehunie’s abs...” Baekhyun had his eyes on the shirtless Sehun, who looked extremely hot with only his leather jacket on.

“Gosh, you guys are really whipped for one another. Since Sehun refused to tell me, Baek, I wanna know, did you guys really kiss in the studio?” Chanyeol asked curiously, pointing at the photo where their faces were partially covered by the cap.

✧  
_\- Epilogue: 4 months later -_

“Babe, are you sure you wanna do this?” Sehun asked while spooning Baekhyun from behind on his king-sized bed. They just finished some _morning exercise_ and were resting lazily. 

“Yah, why not? It’s better for the fans to get this news from us than from paparazzi or sasaeng fans, don’t you think so?” Baekhyun was typing something on his mobile, at the same time leaning backward naturally to enjoy the warmth of Sehun’s naked body.

“What about your company?” Sehun was still unsure if this wild idea was a good one.

“Minseok and Kyungsoo knew about us, I mentioned more than once that I’m not gonna hide our relationship forever. Minseok knows me well enough, he knows I will do this, it’s just a matter of time. On top of that, I bring enough profit to the company to have a say on my private life. There’s not much they can do, if they want to maintain their profit margin. Are you worried?” Sehun knew Baekhyun was a bold person, but Baekhyun seemed even bolder than he thought.

“Not really, my company isn’t as strict as yours. Your image is good and this brings noise, I don’t think they will object.”

“Yah, then that’s it. Done.” Baekhyun placed a quick kiss on Sehun’s lips.

 **[New Video] UN Village - Dance Practice (Couple Version)**  
_Dear BBH-Ls, a special gift for you all in celebration of reaching 20m followers on instagram. Enjoy :) @oohsehun ♡_

Following Baekhyun’s post, Sehun also uploaded a picture of their intertwined fingers.

 **[New Image]**  
_I love you, my marshmallow. @Baekhyunee_56_

“Ummm babe, I want you.” Sehun threw his mobile away and started kissing Baekhyun here and there from behind.

“You’re hard again...?!” Feeling Sehun’s hot erection grinding against his butt, Baekhyun sighed. “As long as we don’t have UN Village as background music this time... It feels so awkward listening to my own song while we are having sex.”

“Your voice is so sexy. You know you gave me a boner whenever I watched your fancam, especially the Rollin’ Rollin’ part...” Sehun said in a low voice, hands wandering around Baekhyun’s body.

“That’s why you went extra rough during that part? Oh my God, that’s unbelievable. I’m gonna have this in my mind when I perform this song from now on.”

“And that’s exactly why I did it,” Sehun smirked, “to make you think of how good you feel having me inside you whenever you are on stage. Even when you are flirting with the others, there will only be me in your mind.” 

Hiding themselves inside the blanket, the lovebirds began another round of passionate kissing, continuing their romantic love story at Hannam-dong UN Village.

_You & me relax and chillin’ :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still alive after Baekhyun’s Delight teasers? 
> 
> So, in addition to the Sebaek Photoshoot which is almost impossible to happen, I also offer you something we will never get in real life - Sebaek UN Village couple dance!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this short story!


End file.
